The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for reducing noise and detecting electrode faults in equipment used to measure physiological activity.
Organ function in humans and other subjects is often controlled or otherwise associated with electrical activity. For example, human and animal nervous systems generate a variety of electrical signals that can be monitored and measured. Similarly, the rhythmic beating of a heart is maintained by an orderly series of electrical discharges. In humans, the discharges originate in the sinus node of the right atrium. The discharges proceed through the atrioventricular node and a bundle of neuromuscular fibers (known as the bundle of His) to the ventricles. By attaching electrodes to various parts of the body, a record of the electrical activity of the heart can be obtained. This record is known as an electrocardiogram or ECG. ECGs are used in a variety of diagnostic and treatment procedures.
The correct application of electrodes to a patient is very important to proper detection and measurement of ECGs. If an electrode is improperly or poorly connected to the body, either no ECG signal or a noisy ECG signal is detected. This can result in misdiagnoses and improper medical treatment, which in turn can have serious consequences.
To avoid erroneous ECG readings, a number of devices and methods have been developed to detect or to identify electrode fault conditions. Despite the existence of these devices and methods, adequate detection of electrode faults and reduction of the noise associated with electrode faults and poor electrode connections has not been achieved.
The present invention provides a method and an apparatus for detecting faults in electrodes used to measure electrical activity in subjects. The invention also provides a mechanism for reducing noise in signals from electrodes. The method includes the acts of delivering a carrier signal to the subject by connecting an RL electrode (so named because it is generally positioned over or near the right leg) to the subject. The RL electrode delivers an AC carrier signal to the subject. Once the RL signal is delivered to the subject, a combined signal having an electrical-activity portion and a carrier-signal portion is sensed by attaching at least one signal sensing electrode to the subject. The combined signal is then processed by dividing the electrical activity portion from the carrier signal portion. An impedance value for the at least one signal sensing electrode is then calculated using the carrier signal portion. Finally, the calculated impedance value is compared against known values to determine whether an electrode fault exists.
Preferably, the act of processing the combined signal includes filtering the combined signal in a low-pass, finite impulse response filter having a first zero point frequency. The low-pass filter is used to reduce high frequency noise and to separate the sensed carrier signal portion from the sensed electrical activity portion. The low-pass filter is also used to determine the characteristics of the carrier signal. In particular, the carrier signal is generated so that it has a frequency substantially the same as the first zero point frequency of the filter. Since the filter is used for two functions, namely noise filtering and removing the carrier signal, less computing power is needed in the present invention as compared to prior-art electrode fault detecting systems. Using less computing power is particularly beneficial in multi-lead systems with 12 or more leads.
The invention may be implemented in a system that includes a first ECG signal sensing electrode, a second ECG signal sensing electrode, and a third ECG signal sensing electrode, all of which are designed to be attached to a patient or subject. An RL electrode is also connected to the patient. The RL electrode carries an AC carrier signal generated by a signal generator. The carrier signal radiates from the RL electrode and is sensed, along with physiological electrical activity from the patient, by the sensing electrodes. Thus, each sensing electrode outputs a combined signal having a carrier signal portion and an electrical activity portion. The signals from the electrodes are delivered to a signal processing unit that processes the signals and generates an output signal that may be delivered to a device such as a monitor, a printer, or additional processing device. The signal processing unit also generates an electrode fault signal that may be delivered to a control or warning device to trigger an alarm indicator, such as a light or audio alarm.
As is apparent from the above, it is an advantage of the present invention to provide a method and system of identifying faults in electrodes in combination with noise filtering. Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent by consideration of the detailed description and accompanying drawings.